


Electric Slide

by GemNika



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Erotic Electrostimulation, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Insecurity, Morning Cuddles, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Strip Tease, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemNika/pseuds/GemNika
Summary: Once Cana finds out about Lucy's secret, she uses it to finally get Lucy the guy she's been dreaming of. All Lucy needs is a little bit of courage to prove to him that she's not what everyone thinks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on FFnet in 2014 as a songfic. I've done a couple small edits and removed the lyrics (because they really weren't doing anything for the story, aside from taking up space), but the rest is still unchanged from when it was originally written.

 

 _It's official,_  Lucy thought,  _Cana is going to be the death of me._  Everything had been going perfectly fine for the sweet blonde mage until she got caught sneaking out of a pole dancing class by none other than the guild's biggest female pervert. After a long and intensely uncomfortable grilling session, Cana not only discovered that Lucy had been taking these classes for almost a year without anyone in the guild finding out, but also that she happened to have the hots for a certain blond Dragon Slayer. With those two pieces of ammunition, Cana had resolved to finally bring Lucy some happiness in her life—even if it's just for a night.

"Chill out, Lucy," Cana slurred, throwing her arm haphazardly over Lucy's shoulders and leaning most of her weight on the blonde.

"I can't just 'chill out', Cana," Lucy hissed. "I can't believe you're gonna make me do this…"

"Oh relax. It'll be fine!" Cana said with a snort, waving away all of her friend's concerns. "I've watched you, and you're fucking amazing. Nearly threw  _my_  panties at you... But I wasn't wearing any, so you lucked out."

"CANA!" Lucy screeched with a blush.

"Why's Lucy getting panties thrown at her?" Gray asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking at the two girls.

"N-No reason!" Lucy said quickly, waving her hands in front of her to ward off any more questions.

For once, Cana wasn't going to spill the beans right away. That would just ruin all of her plans. "Don't worry, Gray. You'll find out later," she said with a wink. Taking a glance around the guild hall, Cana saw that most of the older mages—and definitely the younger and more impressionable ones—had already left for the night, leaving only a small group to play a nice little game. "Alright everyone!" she shouted, gaining everybody's attention, "Get your asses over here! Time for Truth-or-Dare!"

Lucy's head dropped to the table, her mounting embarrassment already coming full force, while Mira, Lisanna, Juvia, Levy, Natsu, Gajeel, Bickslow, Freed, and (of course) Laxus came to sit at the table. "Why?" she mumbled, knowing there was no way for her to get out of this any time soon.  _It's better to get this over with… Then I can crawl under a rock and die of embarrassment afterwards._

After several rounds, with Lucy choosing truth almost every time so she could help loosen herself up a little bit with the shots she was forced to take, it was finally Cana's turn. "Alright, Lucy," Cana said, "Truth or Dare?"

Everyone's eyes were on the Celestial mage who had a light blush—everyone thought it was from her alcohol consumption, but it was mostly from the fact that she was about to go through with this crazy scheme. "Dare," Lucy said firmly.

A round of low whistles and chuckles could be heard from the guys, while each of the other girls giggled. "I dare you…" Cana said, putting a finger to her chin in mock thought, "To do a strip-tease routine." She watched everyone's jaws drop, then added, "For Laxus."

"What?!" the group shouted.

Laxus smirked and leaned back in his chair, openly eying the blonde bombshell that refused to look him in the eyes all night.  _Too bad I don't go for innocent chicks,_  he thought,  _They have no idea what they're doing._  He could tell by how uncomfortable Lucy was that this was going to be wholly embarrassing for her, and figured it had something to do with the fact that she probably didn't know what to do with herself in the first place. She spent all of her time with Natsu, for Mavis' sake—how smart could the girl really be?

"Lucy, just take the shots," Gray said as he glared at Cana. "You don't need to—"

"No, Gray," Lucy said after taking a deep breath. She raised her head to smile at her friend and said, "I chose dare—on  _Cana_  of all people—I should have known." She paused and looked at Cana, glancing quickly at Gajeel before she got up and walked over to the stage.

Once Lucy went behind the curtain to get changed, Cana turned to Gajeel and said, "Hey, Metalhead. Think you can make a stripper pole on the stage?"

"Gihi, sure. I doubt she'll use it though," Gajeel chuckled as he got up and got to work.

"I doubt she knows what to  _do_ ," Laxus muttered.

Cana turned to glare at Laxus, then said, "Alright,  _Laxus_." She grabbed a chair and set it down several feet from the front of the stage, right in front of the pole Gajeel had started to make. "Here's your new seat for Lucy's dare."

Laxus rolled his eyes as he stood up. He walked over to the chair and plopped himself down unceremoniously, crossing his arms over his chest and shrugging his coat off once he was settled.  _This is gonna be the worst strip tease I've ever seen. She's got a hot body, flaunts it like she knows what she's doing, but she's definitely too innocent._

"Alright, Lucy!" Levy shouted in encouragement.

"This should be interesting," Bickslow cackled.

Lucy took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She'd heard just how innocent and demure everyone thought she was. It had stung that Laxus, the guy she'd been secretly pining over for the last few months, thought that about her.  _I'll show him_ , she thought with determination. She had changed her outfit backstage, and now she was wearing a black jacket that barely reached a few inches past her breasts, a yellow and black plaid mini-skirt—which was much shorter than what she normally wore, and freely showed the bottoms of her rounded cheeks—along with six-inch black and yellow stilettos. Lucy wasn't as naïve as everyone thought she was—she was no stranger to a man's body, knew just what she liked when it came down to sex, held her liquor like a champ, and now she was going to make those guys eat their words. She was strong, independent, and sexy as hell. She could do this. After one more deep breath, Lucy turned on the music and walked out onto the stage while the track played a small round of applause with muted wolf whistles.  _I'll show him what I've got,_ she thought as she looked right at the closed off blond at the end of the stage.

 

Laxus raised an eyebrow when Lucy slowly strutted onto the stage, her eyes locked only onto his with lust and hunger swirling in their depths. He could see her skin glistening slightly under the lights of the guildhall, making every inch of her exposed flesh all the more tantalizing to him. While the trumpet played, she grabbed onto the pole that Gajeel had made and strutted in a slow circle before standing with her back to it, her knees pulled together, and sensually sliding down while swirling her hips before making the same slow ascension.

 

Lucy smirked when she saw Laxus watching her, and gave him a saucy wink before making another slow circuit around the pole. Gajeel had made it perfectly, the exact same size she was used to working with at the studio, so she was completely comfortable when she lifted one leg and hooked it around the pole, then continued spinning. Her hair fanned out around her, and once she'd made a complete turn, she planted both hands firmly on the pole and spread her legs into a split while continuing her spin. Her legs swung out and in front of her and pulled together, and she adjusted her hands again so that they were above her while she faced Laxus with her ankles locked around the pole behind her. Lucy stared deeply into his eyes, seeing a burning in them she'd never witnessed before, and she bit her lip when she pulled her knees apart and slowly slid down the pole to the ground.

 

Laxus couldn't tear his eyes away from her even if he wanted to—which was something he  _definitely_ didn't want to do. Once Lucy's knees hit the floor, her hands left the pole and slid sensuously across her body, her mouth dropping open slightly while she rolled her hips.  _Holy fuck, did she just moan?!_  His eyes widened marginally, and he felt his mouth pull into a smirk while he watched her. The music started to crescendo, and instead of trying to stand up from where she was, Lucy's hands moved back to the pole as if it was an extension of herself and he watched her muscles tense before she slowly lifted her legs up in a swift and graceful arc to wrap around the pole with her thighs. He had to admit, she was both limber and downright sexy while she moved like that.

Lucy gave it everything she had while she spun around the pole, arching in just the right places and separating her legs into a split again while she spun around and gave everyone a perfect view of her bright yellow lace thong. As the music became more powerful, so did her movements. And when it was finally reaching a climax, she had moved to the top of the pole with her legs gripping it tightly and the rest of her body suspended in the air. She released the tension in her legs just long enough for her to slide quickly down the pole, clenching just before she hit the ground.

Laxus couldn't help the catch of his breath when she almost smashed into the ground, and he had no idea what to do when she flipped her hair back and started crawling across the stage as if she was stalking her prey. He could see her hips swaying in his peripherals, but his eyes were glued to her face. When her tongue darted out to sweep across her plump pink lips, he unconsciously mirrored her when she reached the edge of the stage. He was only a few feet away from her at this point, and instead of hopping off and walking over to him, Lucy's legs moved forward and pulled into a sitting position with her knees parted wide. He fought the urge to adjust himself when his pants tightened as she slowly moved off of the stage, exposing her clothed center again for everyone in the room.

 

During the short instrumental, Lucy had strutted over to Laxus, and placed a hand on his shoulder while she circled behind him. She moaned lightly when she felt all of those huge muscles she had admired for so long under her fingertips, and slid both hands down his chest while she stood behind him only to feel more than hear a rumbling groan vibrate from him. She pulled her hands back up just as slowly, then took one finger and lightly dragged it up the front of his throat before pushing his chin up and his head back to look into is stormy blue eyes. Once their eyes met, she licked her lips again and bit lightly on her lower lip before she started to continue walking around him. When she was in front of him again, her hips swirled around as her hands slid up her body from her thighs to her chest before she leaned forward.

Laxus took in her scent as Lucy leaned closer, placing her chest right in front of his mouth. He smirked when he saw the small silver zipper that was adorned with a lightning bolt, and leaned in to grasp it between his teeth while she slowly pulled away.

 

Lucy raised an eyebrow at Laxus when her jacket was completely unzipped. She gripped the edges of her opened jacket and swirled her hips while she turned around, then slowly bent at the waist and gave him a perfect view of her bared backside. Lucy arched her back and looked over her shoulder to smirk at him when she heard a sharp intake of breath. Keeping her back to him, Lucy's hips rolled and circled around while she slid the jacket slowly down and off her arms. A round of gasps could be heard around the room when her upper back was finally exposed, showing off the array of stars she'd had tattooed across her shoulder blades a month prior. Throwing her jacket off to the side, and giggling when she heard Natsu's muffled yelp of surprise, Lucy decided to take things up a notch by slowly lowering herself to hover just over Laxus' lap. She stifled a moan when her core barely brushed over a very prominent bulge in his pants while she continued dancing, and her hands barely ghosted up and down his thighs before she slid down to crouch in front of him.

 

Laxus watched in awe, his jaw finally unclenching to hang open and show his shock, as Lucy turned around and started singing— _more like moaning_ , he thought—along with the song. Her face was right in front of his crotch, her hands pressing firmly to his legs while she slid them up until she got to the tops of his thighs. Her eyes raked over his body, sending a shiver down his spine as if he could feel her actually touching him everywhere she looked. When she finally looked into his eyes again, he saw an intense hunger in her gaze that he knew matched his own, and he could hardly keep the groan to himself when she started to slide her body back up his, with her ample chest touching every bit of his arousal and torso.

 

Once Lucy was upright again, her chest firmly pressed against Laxus', she finally broke eye contact to lean in and run her lips from his jaw up to his ear. She felt him shiver again, and she moaned as she lightly nibbled his ear, her hands sliding from his body to her own. Just as he tensed to grab her, Lucy pulled away slowly and pointed to the small lightning bolt zipper on the side of her skirt.

Laxus smirked and leaned forward to catch that zipper between his teeth, making sure he let out a hot breath on her exposed hip and his nose trailed down her skin while he pulled it down. His hand shot out to catch the slip of fabric as soon as it fell and he tossed it behind him, barely hearing Bickslow's laughter when it landed on the guy. Laxus was too busy taking in the very scantily clad form of the woman in front of him: her hands sliding all over her glistening body, the sultry look in her eyes that told him she was just as affected by her dancing as he was, the surprising tattoos that circled over her hips and dipped down into the lacy panties she wore and across her shoulder blades. Speaking of her lingerie, Laxus couldn't help but feel a sense of pride that her bra and the small piece of fabric that covered her sex was black and yellow lace—his favorite colors.

Lucy lifted one leg and placed her foot on Laxus' chest to force him to sit back in the chair, smiling when his eyes dropped to her leg before slowly trailing up her body again to look into her eyes. Once he was sitting back, Lucy's leg draped over his and she swirled her hips around again before moving to completely straddle him. Because of how huge Laxus was in general, there was no way for her to keep her feet on the ground like this, so she settled herself in his lap.

" _Now give me a little spanking,"_  Lucy whispered hotly into his ear, licking the shell of it while her hips circled around and rubbed her core against him. " _Ohh, ohh, is that all you've got?"_  Lucy said along with the song as her hands slid up Laxus' toned chest and delicious neck to tangle in his surprisingly soft hair.

She smirked when his breath hitched, and her grip tightened just a little bit while she tipped his head back.

" _Come on now, don't play with me,"_  Lucy moaned while her lips trailed across his cheek. She looked longingly into his eyes when her lips hovered just above his, then pulled back and let his hair go before he could move to kiss her.

 

Laxus fought the urge to spank her right then, and just let himself get lost in her chocolate brown orbs, darkened with lust, while she rubbed herself all over him. Her enormous chest nearly engulfed his face, her back arching and her head tilted back, before she sat fully on his arousal and very intentionally ground herself against him.  _I'm getting dry-humped in the middle of the guild,_  he thought,  _Who knew Blondie could be this fucking sexy?_  Too soon for his liking, Lucy pulled away and stood up. She took a slow step backwards, then another, and with more grace than he'd thought possible got herself back up on the stage. Lucy circled around the pole one more time, keeping her eyes locked on him, then a hand slid up to the small lightning bolt clasp on the front of her bra. His eyes widened and focused solely on that little clasp while her fingers deftly loosened it.

Lucy grinned deviously, letting out a small giggle when Laxus' eyes flicked back to hers. Just as the song was ending, she turned around to walk off the stage and let the bra slide down her arms. Once it was in her hand, Lucy threw it directly behind her—right into Laxus' lap—before disappearing behind the curtain.  _Take_ _ **that**_ _, Laxus._

"Holy fucking hell," Bickslow said with wide eyes as he stared at the now-empty stage. "Since when does Cosplayer have tattoos?!"

"Gihi, she sure as shit knows what she's doing," Gajeel muttered.

Levy couldn't stop a deep blush from coloring her cheeks. She was absolutely proud of her friend for going through with the dare, but couldn't believe she was so good at it.

Natsu's jaw was on the floor, and for once he didn't have a single thing to say.  _Wow, Luce was really… Wow…_

Lisanna, Mira, Freed, Juvia, and Gray were utterly shocked by what they had seen. Not just Lucy's performance, but also the way Laxus had reacted to it. Lucy definitely had some hidden talents, along with some hidden ink that none of them had known about, but everyone knew that Laxus was a playboy that knew his way around a woman. They'd all watched with one eye on Lucy's erotic movements, and the other on Laxus as his jaw dropped and his eyes filled with hunger; what's more, the fact that he was caught off guard and so clearly aroused by it was mind-blowing.

Cana smirked at Laxus when she walked over to him. He was still staring at the stage, seemingly dazed by what Lucy had done, with the girl's bra in his lap. She, of all people, knew that this was a man that didn't take the backseat in any situation—he was always in control. So, when Cana saw how willingly Laxus moved according to the young Celestial mage's demands, she knew that Lucy had gotten under his skin.

"Hey, Sparky," Cana said with a lecherous grin. She leaned down and whispered into his ear while putting a small piece of paper in his hand. "She said to meet her here in twenty minutes if you want the rest of the show."

Laxus raised an eyebrow at the drunk while she sauntered away, then glanced down at the paper in his hand. Since he'd had to do paperwork for Makarov, he'd seen pretty much everyone's handwriting in the guild, so he instantly recognized it as Lucy's.  _Her address, huh?_ , he mused with a smirk. He crushed the paper in his hand, already knowing her address from her file that had been updated recently, and put his jacket back on while shoving the paper into his pocket. He stood up, taking the bra from his lap and putting it into a jacket pocket, and ignored everyone else as he walked out of the guild, adjusting himself before he made it to the doors.

* * *

Twenty-five minutes had gone by, and Lucy was sitting on her couch as calmly as possible and staring at the slightly ajar front door.  _Maybe he's not interested. Maybe Cana forgot to give him the paper. What if he thinks I came on too strong? Oh man, everyone saw me practically naked! I'm never gonna be able to go to the guild ag—_. Her frantic thoughts were cut off as her front door slowly swung open to reveal a smirking, hulking blond man with a very lickable scar over his right eye and a large fur-lined coat draped over his shoulders.

Laxus' eyes heatedly took in Lucy's flushed face and sheer baby pink robe as he closed and locked the door behind him. "So, Blondie," he said, his voice deepening as he stalked slowly toward her, "Got something you wanna tell me?"

"I-I… I don't know what you mean, Laxus," Lucy choked out. His voice sent a shiver down her spine and right into her core, igniting a dull throbbing between her legs that grew more insistent with each step he took. She watched his muscles bunching under his clothes as he moved, each one gracefully leading to the next and causing a small bit of moisture to collect between her legs.  _Get it together, Lucy!,_ she scolded herself,  _You were all over him during that dance. He came by, which means he must want something more, right?_

Laxus chuckled darkly, dropping his coat on a chair before he finally knelt in front of Lucy's robe-clad figure on the couch. His hands gripped her ankles lightly, sliding up her slender calves until they rested at her knees. "I think you know  _exactly_  what I mean," he rasped, pulling her legs a little further apart and sliding his hands up her thighs until his fingers brushed over the sheer fabric of her robe. It could hardly be called even that, and he was able to see every inch of her bare flesh beneath the light pink fabric; her darkened and puckering nipples, the smooth expanse of her tiny waist, and even the black stars tattooed on her hips and pointing towards her sex. The scent of her arousal was palpable, making his mouth water as he stared deeply into her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy slowly leaned forward and lifted her dainty hands to cup Laxus' cheeks.  _I've been shy for too long,_ she thought,  _It's time to tell him just what I want._  "You're right," she whispered, her blush deepening when her robe fell open and the chilled air of her apartment caressed her bare breasts, "I like you, Laxus. I have for a while now. I'm not looking for a one-night stand, and I'm not looking for someone to sweep me off my feet and carry me off into the sunset."

Laxus narrowed his eyes at her and whispered, "So, what  _are_  you looking for, Blondie?" His hands slowly inched higher on her thighs, moving over the robe until he found the small knot that wasn't doing anything to keep the thin material closed over her.

Lucy felt her confidence strengthening and leaned in to hover just over Laxus' lips. "I'm looking for a man that can please me. Someone that I can rile up until he loses control, and then makes me forget my own name because I'm too busy screaming out his. I want someone who will appreciate what I have to offer, not just in the bedroom or my body… but overall."

"You know I don't do innocent, Blondie. Everyone knows that," Laxus chuckled.

Lucy raised an eyebrow and lowered her head and took his lower lip between her teeth, flicking her tongue across it lightly before pulling back. "I'm far from innocent, Laxus. You saw that for yourself earlier. So, what do  _you_ want? You came here for a reason," she said, her voice breathy and filled with desire.

"What I want," Laxus said, leaning forward and running his tongue across her lips before trailing down her chin to her throat. After a light nip that had her mewling with pleasure, he continued. "Is someone that's not after me for my power, or the right to say they snagged 'Laxus Dreyar'. A woman who knows what she wants and how to get it; someone sexy as hell that can handle me being an asshole. Problem is…" Another nip to her neck before he moved down to her collar bone, lightly licking the skin there before biting her again. "She doesn't exist."

"Then why are you here?" Lucy asked, tangling her hands in his hair and pulling him closer while she arched her back.

"Because you're sexy as fuck and you just stripped for me in the guild," Laxus said with a chuckle. His hands pushed under her robe, after having been still for far too long, and he groaned when he felt the sweet, soft skin of her waist before palming her breasts.

Lucy frowned and pulled Laxus' head away from her, looking into his eyes to try and find an answer to her unasked questions. She had told him that she liked him, but he never said he felt the same way about her. "I don't want a one-night stand, Laxus," she said. "If we do anything, I want you to belong to me and me alone. Just like I'll belong to you. I'm tired of bullshit and tired of games, so I need you to tell me what you want out of this, otherwise you should just go."

"I don't belong to anyone," Laxus replied with a sneer. No one had ever spoken to him that way, especially not a chick he was about to bang into the next century. He didn't do relationships with hearts and candy; it just wasn't who he was. "I hardly even know you, Blondie. I entertained the idea of fucking you in the past for all of five seconds when I first saw you, but… Like I said, I don't do innocent."

"Well, if we're compatible then what's the harm in being together?" Lucy asked, running her fingers through his hair. She giggled and said, "It's not like I'm asking you to marry me. Just date me, see where it goes."

"I don't date, Blondie," Laxus answered, ready to pull back at any second. "I find a chick, fuck her brains out, then move on. It's easier that way."

Lucy rolled her eyes and tugged lightly on his hair, biting her lower lip when he groaned and glared at her. She moved forward on the couch, spreading her legs further to compensate for Laxus' broad chest, and pressed her breasts into his stilled hands. "Now that you know I'm not innocent," she whispered, "How about we take it one step at a time?"

Laxus raised an eyebrow, then his thumbs brushed across her puckered nipples and he smirked when her head fell back and she moaned. "One step at a time, huh?" he asked. "Shouldn't I get to know you first?"

Lucy smirked, then leaned down to nibble on his neck. She pulled away slightly, letting her breath dance across his flesh and barely brushing it with her lips while she spoke. "So, stay with me tonight and get to know me tomorrow. No point in wasting your time getting to know someone if they suck in bed anyway, right?"

Laxus sucked in a sharp breath when he felt her tongue dart out and run lightly up the column of his throat. "Very true," he whispered while one hand trailed back down and brushed over her golden curls. "You sure about this?"

Lucy giggled, the noise lower and more erotic than normal, and tangled her fingers in his hair. She pulled his head back roughly and looked into those mesmerizing blue eyes while she said, "I just danced and stripped in front of our friends, then invited you back to my place. I'm wearing absolutely  _nothing_  under this robe, and I'm practically throwing myself at you." She paused and smirked right along with him. "I'm more than sure, Laxus. And based on that tent in your pants right now and how close you are to fingering me, so are you. So, stay and get to know  _this_  side of me." She paused again, pushing the open collar of his deep purple shirt away and moaning as she sucked on the newly exposed flesh. "You can get to know the rest later on if you decide you still want to."

"So, it could still be a one-night stand," Laxus groaned, his hand on her breast moving with more purpose, squeezing the mound and pinching her nipple between his fingers, while the other brushed lightly over her moistened slit.

"Could be," Lucy moaned. Her hands quickly unbuttoned his shirt and spread it wide so she could finally feel all of those delectable muscles for herself with nothing in the way. "We could do no-strings, friends-with-benefits, casual sex. Or, you can take a chance…  _ohhh…_ " Lucy paused and moaned again when Laxus pushed a finger into her waiting heat, circling it slowly as he pulled back out.

"Talk later, Blondie," Laxus rasped, pushing her back onto the couch roughly. He watched her breasts bounce lightly before he dove in and wrapped his lips around one pert nipple while giving the other equal attention with his calloused thumb. Her back arched and her hips rolled when he added a second finger to her sex. "So wet, Blondie," Laxus grunted, "Tight as hell, too. Sure you know what you're asking for?"

"Yes," Lucy moaned, keeping her eyes locked on his. "Oh, Laxus!" Her eyes widened, and she bit her lower lip when he started moving faster, lowering his mouth to her other nipple and groaning against her heated flesh. Her back arched again, and she finally realized that she hadn't even had the chance to feel his lips fully on hers. With more force than she'd intended, Lucy gripped his spiky blond locks and pulled him up, slamming his mouth over hers and moaning long and low when his tongue instantly dove into her mouth.

Laxus moaned into the kiss, tasting the whiskey Lucy had been drinking at the guild along with something that was uniquely hers, and only the faintest tinges of his own taste on her tongue from when she'd licked and sucked on his skin earlier. Lucy wasn't nearly as experienced as he was used to, but this definitely wasn't her first kiss and she very nearly dominated it several times. Her hands danced along his skin, dipping in between each of his prominent muscles and massaging every inch of bare flesh she could reach. There was nothing he could do to stop the noises that came from him when her hands moved lower: one stopping on his belt while the other continued its path down to firmly stroke his arousal through his pants.

"Oh God," Lucy panted, barely pulling her mouth away from Laxus' delectably soft lips when he pressed his thumb over her clit and started quickly circling it. "Fuck, Laxus!" she screamed as her first climax tensed her whole body, clenching tightly around his slowing fingers.

Laxus smirked and lowered his head to her neck, kissing and sucking everything he could reach as he pulled away from her questing hands and moved down to the valley between her breasts. "Dirty mouth," Laxus chuckled. "What else you got, Blondie?"

Even through the lusty haze after her orgasm, Lucy smirked down at him. "I'll show you a dirty mouth," she said huskily, leaning forward and crawling into Laxus' lap while he sat back on the floor. Her mouth descended on his again, and she moaned when his hands slid under her robe from her ass up her back to her shoulders. She carefully maneuvered between his legs, sucking his lip into her mouth before giving him one last heated look, then slowly pushed him backwards onto the floor. Lucy kissed and licked her way down his chest, paying special attention to his tattoo and guild mark before moving on to tease his nipples. Every gasp or small flex of his hips spurred her on to keep teasing him, but she couldn't help the grin on her face when she finally reached the base of his proud member.

"When the fuck did you get my pants off?" Laxus asked incredulously.

"Just before you made me cum, Laxus," Lucy purred. She gave him a sultry smile while her hand lightly stroked him, and chuckled darkly when his head fell to the ground once her tongue started trailing up his manhood to swirl around the tip. She carefully licked every inch of him, moaning lightly in response to his own pleasured grunts and how easily her hand slid over him.

"Fuck that feels good," Laxus moaned, laying a hand on the back of Lucy's head and pushing himself further into that deliciously wet cavern that was wrapped around his cock. When she pulled back, her teeth lightly grazing his flared head with just enough pressure to keep it from being painful, Laxus started panting. "Blondie, holy shit…"

Lucy pulled back, flicking her tongue across the slit and moaning as the flavor of a small droplet of pre-cum burst across her tongue. "If you're gonna fuck my mouth, you can at least call me Lucy."

Laxus chuckled and pushed her head back down, gasping when he pushed into the narrow channel of her throat. She pulled back, sucking her cheeks in and moaning, then swirling her tongue around his tip before he pushed her back down. "Oh, Lucy," Laxus moaned, his eyes rolling back as he held her head in place with both hands and started thrusting carefully into her mouth. He kept a tight rein on himself, not wanting to hurt her by pushing too hard, so he was wholly surprised when Lucy's hands gripped his ass and pushed his throbbing length more forcefully into her.

Each moan Lucy let out was cut off by Laxus thrusting harder and pushing into her throat. His grip on her hair had tightened, and when she looked up all she could see was the usually brilliant yet stormy blue eyes darkened to a grey that rivaled the darkest of thunderstorms as he watched where he disappeared between her lips. His lips were parted, his cheeks puffing slightly with each ragged breath he expelled between moans and whispered repetitions of her name. She felt the tell-tale pulsing in his shaft as it grew harder just before his eyes widened, and started bobbing quicker when his thrusts started to falter.

"Lucy… ngh… You gotta s—" Laxus' words were cut off when her hands covered his in her hair and pushed her head down more forcefully than before.  _You're kidding me!_  His head fell to the floor with a thud, and he gritted his teeth before gasping when she moaned around him again. "Fuck… Lucy!" he shouted, thrusting forcefully into her mouth one last time before he shot his load right down her throat. "Shit," Laxus panted, shuddering when her lips squeezed his shaft while she pulled back up to pull every last drop of his climax from him. He slowly lifted his head and saw a smile on her face when she pulled her mouth away from him, and his breath hitched as her tongue shot out to lap up the small milky droplet that had leaked out and made its way down his flared head.

"Mmm," Lucy hummed while she crawled up Laxus' body to hover over him, "You taste so good." She got rid of her robe, throwing it up onto the couch behind her, then looked down into Laxus' slightly dazed face and pouted. "I'd kiss you right now, but my mouth is all dirty."

Laxus smirked lazily at her, sliding one hand along her bare thigh while the other gently cupped her cheek. "Who said I didn't like a dirty mouth?" he asked, leaning up and capturing her lips in a tender kiss the likes of which he had never experienced. She moaned softly into the kiss, and he took the opportunity to kick his pants off— _So glad I went commando today,_  he thought—before pulling her closer to him so her chest was pressed tightly to his and her slight weight was fully resting on him. He smirked when Lucy's tongue brushed across his lips tentatively, and parted them just enough for her to push through. As soon as he tasted himself mixed with the other flavors in her mouth, he groaned and deepened the kiss.

Lucy's fingers lightly brushed over Laxus' collar bones, then her hands slid behind his neck and she pulled him along while she sat upright in his lap. Lucy completely lost track of time while her lips were pressed to Laxus' and eventually the intensity of their battling tongues lessened, and Lucy placed one last chaste kiss on his lips before looking deeply into his eyes.

Laxus raised his scarred eyebrow while he looked up into her decadent chocolate eyes. "Well," he whispered, "I'd have to say you're definitely not innocent."

Lucy giggled and rolled her eyes, then said, "What finally made you see that?"

"The fact that you just got me off from a blowjob," Laxus answered, leaning in to press his lips to hers again. "That hasn't happened in years."

"Well, I'm full of surprises, Laxus," Lucy whispered huskily as she slid off of his lap and stood up next to him. She saw his gaze become decidedly more hungered while he took her every inch of her naked flesh, and she couldn't help the small blush that colored her cheeks when she did the same to him.

Laxus' eyes stopped on Lucy's hips to stare at the tattoos that curved over them: a cluster of simple black stars in varying sizes started a few inches away from the patch of golden hair above her slit and travelled up and over both hips to most likely meet in the center of her lower back. "Yes, you are  _definitely_  full of surprises," Laxus muttered as he got to his feet and towered over her while he took off his shirt and tossed it onto the floor. "Since when does the guild's sweet Celestial mage have ink?"

Lucy smiled up at him and turned to walk towards her bedroom, then said, "Since a few months ago. I got my hips done first, then my back last month. Figured I'd do it during winter so no one would see them until they were fully healed." She stopped in front of her bed, smiling and leaning back into Laxus' embrace when his arms wrapped lightly around her waist.

"Makes sense," he whispered before nibbling on her ear. "What other surprises do you have in store for me?"

Lucy turned slowly to face Laxus, looking up into his eyes, and with a seductive rasp to her voice, she said, "I guess you'll have to wait and see." She squealed when he quickly bent down and lifted her up, then pinned her to the bed before claiming her lips in a rough and heated kiss.

"Hope you like it rough, Lucy," Laxus groaned as he kissed a searing path down her neck and ground himself against her.

Lucy grinned and said, "Thank God. I was gonna say the same thing." When Laxus' head shot up to stare at her in confusion, she added, "If I have one more guy treat me like I'm made of glass, I'm giving up on dicks altogether."

Laxus chuckled and said, "I see. Well, I'll need to make sure you get it nice and rough."

"Please," Lucy moaned when he slowly pushed himself into her dripping sex. She knew Laxus was well-endowed—if not for the sheer size of his body in general or the bulge in his pants while she was dancing, there was also her own intimate knowledge from less than thirty minutes ago when her face was in his lap—but she had never been so completely filled before, and felt her body struggling to accommodate his impressive length.

"God, you're tight," Laxus grunted as he finally filled her with every inch of his shaft. He knew she'd need a minute, based on the pained expression on her face, and he leaned down to distract her with a kiss. His hands slid up her body to tease her breasts, and when she rolled her hips to signal it was okay to move, he couldn't keep his moan to himself as he rolled his hips in response. He slowly pulled back, his mouth falling open and his head dropping to Lucy's shoulder when he felt every bit of her tight channel gripping him in the attempts of pulling him back inside. "Fuck, Lucy."

"That's right," Lucy moaned, "Fuck me." She wrapped her legs around Laxus' hips once he was almost completely out of her, and forced them to snap back and her bed to scrape across the floor. "Yes!"

Laxus grinned as he grabbed Lucy's hips and started a relentless pace, slamming himself into her and groaning in response to each moan she let loose. Every time they were fully joined, her bed would scrape along the floor, and before long he was lifting her legs over his shoulders without missing a beat.

Lucy's back arched and her eyes went wide in shocked euphoria when Laxus hit some wonderful spot she never knew existed. "Right there! Oh, God… Laxus!" she shouted, clenching her sex around him and moaning when he started moving faster.

"Do that again," Laxus groaned. Lucy's legs fell from his shoulders and draped over his arms as he propped himself upright on his knees. Her sex tightened around him again at his request, and he let out a low growl of appreciation.

"Don't hold back," Lucy moaned, reaching her hands over her head to hold onto the mattress so she didn't move further than she needed to. "Come on, Laxus. I can take it."

Laxus quickly pulled out and flipped Lucy on her hands and knees, then rammed himself in to the hilt. He wrapped one arm around her waist and placed his other hand on her shoulder while he thrust harder than before and pulled her onto him. "Oh, Lucy," he moaned when her back arched and changed the angle on him. He continued pounding into her, forcing her moans to turn into screams of pure pleasure when she crested her first orgasm. Laxus nearly lost it right then with the way she tightened around him in quick succession, but he tamped down his own release so he could feel her come apart around him again.

Lucy nearly collapsed as she came down from her high, and felt herself being pulled flush against Laxus' chest while he kept plunging roughly into her. She threw her arms behind his head to try and keep herself upright, and moaned again and again when he started firmly massaging her breasts in time with his powerful thrusts. She felt another orgasm coming at her like a freight train, and clenched her eyes shut while she started pushing her hips back to meet each of Laxus' movements.

Laxus moved a hand down to tease Lucy's clit, quickly flicking across the tiny bundle before pinching and rolling it between his fingers. Her walls started fluttering around him, only pushing him to go faster while he sat on the edge of his own climax. "That's it, Lucy. I wanna feel you cum," he growled, causing a visible shiver to run down her spine.

"L-Laxus," Lucy whimpered, feeling herself teetering on the edge. Her breath was coming in shorter pants as her body tensed up completely. She heard a low growl rumbling in his chest, and let out a long moan when he gripped her tighter. "S-So… Close…"

Laxus finally let himself go, using every bit of strength he possessed to piston in and out of Lucy's weeping and quivering core. He couldn't help the growls that escaped him, and a small part of him wondered if she would say anything about it. He could tell something was holding her back, but he refused to reach his own climax without her screaming his name in pure ecstasy.

"Oh Laxus!" Lucy screamed, "Keep doing that…"

"Doing what?" he asked. Laxus moaned loudly—instead of growling like he wanted to—at how slick their bodies had become with sweat, and the way her body moved against him sent a jolt of pleasure ripping through him.

"Growling," Lucy moaned. "Don't stop…"

Laxus' eyes widened for a moment, then he pulled his hand from her center and roughly tangled it in her hair, yanking Lucy's head to one side. When she moaned again, he lowered his head to nip and lick at her neck, then let out a long growl right against her skin. One after another, he didn't hold back anything from her then: his pace relentless and bruising as he spread her legs further, the animalistic noises he let loose, the way his teeth dragged across her skin until they left small scratches in their wake. He gave Lucy everything he had, and when he was finally free of any inhibitions, Lucy broke apart around him with an ear-piercing scream of his name. Only a few thrusts later and Laxus spilled himself inside of Lucy with a roar, piercing her one last time as he shot more and more of his seed into her.

Lucy smiled weakly and whimpered, holding onto Laxus for dear life when she finally came back to herself. She heard his ragged breathing, and the small growls that he was still letting out, and slowly turned her head to the side while she pulled his head down to meet her lips. She moaned when he pulled himself out of her swollen sex, and then slowly turned around to kneel in front of him while never breaking contact with his lips.

Laxus could tell Lucy was about to collapse, so he pulled her legs up around his waist and carefully laid them both down on the bed. He was nestled between her legs, but there was no way in hell he was going to move right then. Lucy's lips and tongue moved lazily along his, and he could feel the small smile curling up the corners of her mouth. When her legs started rubbing lightly along his and her hands gently massaged his shoulders, Laxus almost pulled away and hightailed it out of there like the warning bells in his head told him to. His gut, on the other hand, said he should stick around with the only person he's ever let loose with before, and he never went against his gut.

After a long while, with Laxus eventually rolling onto his side and pulling Lucy's body closer to him once he was settled, the pair pulled away from the kiss. "I never knew you growled like that," Lucy said softly, an intrigued smile playing on her lips.

Laxus felt heat rising in his cheeks, and looked away from Lucy while he tried to think of an excuse. "Uh… Yeah… Doesn't usually happen…"

Lucy frowned slightly and turned his head back so she could look into his eyes. "That's too bad," she whispered, "I think it's hot as hell."

"You're shittin' me, right?" Laxus asked, raising an eyebrow at her like she lost her mind. "Most chicks hate it."

Lucy rolled her eyes and leaned up to kiss him again, placing her hand on his cheek and bravely running her thumb across the scar there. "I'm not most chicks, Laxus," she said with her lips hovering over his, "They can go fuck themselves."

"What a dirty mouth you have, Lucy," Laxus chuckled. "Guess you'll keep me on my toes."

Lucy smirked and nodded while she laid her head down on his arm, her thumb still tracing the scar on his face. "Only if you decide to stick around," she said softly.

Laxus paused for a moment, just the briefest of seconds, to figure out what he was going to do. Did he really want to stick around like she had suggested? He had spent a long time doing what he wanted, and had no clue what lay ahead for him if he stayed. Even the fact that he was lying in bed with her after they were done was more than he'd ever consented to before; any other time, Laxus would have pulled his clothes back on and walked out the door as soon as he got off. Those same warning bells were ringing nonstop in his head, and he almost jumped out of the bed right then. That is, until he felt a wave of contentment and peace wash over him while he looked into those big doe eyes. "One step at a time, right?" he asked softly, searching her for some sign that he was making a mistake. When Lucy only smiled at him softly and nodded, Laxus gave her a genuinely soft smile, then leaned down and pulled her disheveled blanket up over the both of them.

Lucy's smile never left, and when Laxus leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose, she couldn't help but giggle. "I'm still surprised you haven't run out the door yet," she whispered after a few silent minutes.

Laxus chuckled sadly and said, "I almost did… That's usually  _exactly_  what I do."

"So, what changed your mind?" Lucy asked, wondering what could have possibly made the elusive and most eligible bachelor in the guild decide he wanted to be stay.

Laxus blushed and said, "Well…" He paused, not knowing what he could possibly say to answer her question. "I guess I wanna see what that other side of you is like…"

Lucy nodded and yawned, then smiled when Laxus pulled her closer and rested her head on his chest while his nose nestled in her hair. "Good to know," she whispered, "I'm curious to see your other side too."

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Laxus inhaled deeply when he slowly drifted back to reality from his dream. It wasn't anything special, just the same old boring nonsense that he didn't really care about and usually hardly remembered. His brow furrowed when he realized that he smelled Lucy all around him—well, Lucy and sex—and when his eyes creaked open he was greeted with a head of long blonde hair resting just under his nose. With an eyebrow now raised, he lifted his head and let his gaze travel across her body. Her face was still nestled on his chest, with her breath lazily puffing across his skin. He was able to admire the tattoos on her shoulders now, and saw that they were identical to the stars on her hips and lower back.  _I wonder what made her get these in the first place…_  He continued looking down and realized that his arm was wrapped tightly around her waist and their legs were a tangled mess under the blanket. Slowly lowering his head back to the pillow, Laxus lifted his hand and started mindlessly tracing the little stars while he closed his eyes again.

"Mmm," Lucy mumbled, snuggling closer to the warmth in her bed. She entertained the idea that she would need to kick Natsu or Gray out of her bed for half of a second before she realized that the chest she was lying on was much larger than either of her friends' and wasn't too hot or too cold. She smiled at the light tingling in her shoulder blade while strong and calloused fingers danced lazily across her skin, making lazy swooping circles and sending a shiver down her spine.  _He's still here,_  she thought,  _That's gotta be a good sign. He could have left in the middle of the night if he had changed his mind._

Laxus honestly had no idea what to do. He'd never stayed the night with a woman after sex, never cuddled up with one either, so as far as how things were supposed to work in the morning? He was at a complete loss. Part of him wished he hadn't stayed the night, because then things wouldn't be as confusing as they are; then again, that was also the part that got drowned out by his gut telling him to give Lucy a chance. He hadn't ever let loose like he did with her, and the few times he'd gotten close to really doing that with someone before, they told him it was too much. She kept him surprised the entire night, from the time she started dancing until they fell asleep in each other's arms.  _I've never even kissed someone like that_ , he thought as he recalled just how tender some of the kisses they had shared were. Something about Lucy made it seem perfectly natural to do things that he normally wouldn't: soft and gentle kisses, lightly running his hands over her skin, sleeping next to her. It was oddly exhilarating to feel free to do what he secretly wanted, and terrifying at the same time.

"Morning," Lucy whispered with a soft smile, keeping her head on Laxus' chest and tensing her body while she stretched. "Mmm," she mumbled, flopping her arm lazily back around his waist.

Laxus couldn't help but chuckle at how she seemed to wake up, and said, "Morning to you, too." He was just going to have to take her lead when it came to this, since he had decided that he was taking a chance on this whole thing and seeing where it led him.

"This is probably gonna sound weird, but you smell amazing," Lucy muttered sleepily, then dragged her nose across Laxus' chest while she turned to look up into his eyes. "Like woods during a storm." She'd always resigned herself to admiring him from a distance before, so she'd never been allowed the opportunity to see him quite like this. Not even her dreams had come close to just how scrumptious this man was first thing in the morning. The light that spilled from the window across the room—where her bed normally was—hit the hard angles of his face just right to actually soften them and make him look younger, more innocent and carefree. His eyes caught those same morning rays and went from being the usual stormy color she was accustomed to seeing to a piercing, electric blue that somehow made her heart freeze mid-beat and melt at the same time. Never in her life had Lucy really believed she would have a chance with Laxus—even if it was just a single night—so waking up with him in her bed, with his fingers dancing across her skin, and a less-smug-than-usual smirk on his face was quite literally a dream come true.

Laxus blushed and chuckled again. "Don't smell too bad yourself, Blon—" He paused when she glared at him, then rolled his eyes as he continued. "Lucy."

Lucy smiled softly and kissed his chest, then asked, "What do I smell like, Mr. Dragon Slayer?"

"You mean aside from sex?" Laxus asked, his smirk becoming much more lecherous while he tried to get her to blush. Instead, she winked at him as she crawled up his body, then threw one leg over his to straddle him. Her hands glided effortlessly across his chest as she leaned down, and he couldn't help but move his own hands slowly up her thighs to hold onto her hips.

"Yes, I mean aside from sex," Lucy giggled. She pulled her hair off to one side and stretched her slender neck out just over Laxus' lips. "Tell me what I smell like."

Laxus leaned up and ran his nose lightly over her pale skin, finally noticing the small scratches his teeth had left on her the night before, and inhaled. He grinned when she shivered, then moved up to lightly suck on her earlobe. "Aside from sex, and woods during a storm," he whispered, "You smell like coconuts. Reminds me of the beach."

Lucy giggled and shook her head. "I guess you like the beach then?"

Laxus laid his head back on the pillows and looked into her eyes and grinned. "Yep, but I like coconuts even more." When Lucy blushed, he added, "At least you don't use soap that goes against your scent. Probably why you smell so damn edible right now."

Lucy giggled and leaned down to press her lips against his, sighing contentedly when his hands slid from her hips to lightly massage her back. "Well, if you think I'm edible, why don't you have a taste?" she whispered, pulling away just a bit to bite her lip as she looked into Laxus' gorgeous sky-blue eyes.

"I don't know…" His tone was playful, yet filled with promises, and his eyes were darkening with lust by the second. "Where do I get to taste you?"

Lucy gave him an impish grin. "Where would you  _like_  to taste me, Laxus?" she asked. Faster than she could have imagined, Laxus had rolled them over and was cradling her head in one of his hands—with his fingers lightly sifting through her hair—while his hips settled between her legs. She hadn't even had time to react, to pull in a breath and squeak out her surprise, but when she caught the hungry gleam in his eyes Lucy's breath stalled in her throat.

Laxus smirked down at Lucy and pressed his lips to hers, brushing his tongue lightly over her lips and diving inside to swirl around hers once her lips parted for him. He propped himself on one elbow while his free hand ghosted down her body. His thumb lightly teased her nipple for the briefest of moments, and the way she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck had him itching to be closer to her. His hand kept its slow path down her body, fully enjoying just how soft and smooth her creamy skin was, and paused at her hip for only a moment before continuing down her leg. He felt Lucy's hands gliding lightly across his shoulder blades while he nipped at her lower lip, teasing the blonde beneath him until she moaned and forced his head back down to crash their lips together. Laxus moved that same hand back up the inside of Lucy's thigh, drawing slow circles as he went with his thumb before finally brushing his fingers through her golden curls. "If I remember correctly," Laxus said, his voice deepening in tandem with his overpowering lust, "That song you danced to said something about me tasting 'the sugar below your waist'."

Lucy blushed again and nodded. "It did."

"Then I think I should take you up on that offer," Laxus whispered while he kissed a searing path from her lips down to her throat, then licked and kissed every inch of her chest and stomach before settling between her legs. He pressed his lips to her navel as he moved downwards, and grinned while he added, "I've tasted everywhere else."

Lucy's blush deepened at the look on Laxus' face when he grabbed her legs and threw them over his broad shoulders. She had expected him to either avoid going down on her altogether, or dive right in and get it over with. Instead, the hulking blond between her legs was tenderly kissing and nipping at her inner thighs while his hands ghosted over her hips and stomach. He was taking his sweet time, teasing her into a nearly feral state of arousal that had Lucy's heart pounding wildly in her chest.

Laxus heard a small mewl of pleasure when his tongue dragged from one thigh across Lucy's pelvis and to the opposite thigh, and he glanced up to see her watching him intently with blood rushing to her cheeks and her lips barely parted. He wanted to take his time for once and thoroughly enjoy himself while he was getting a taste of just how sweet he knew Lucy could be, so Laxus was determined to ramp up her arousal until she was a shuddering mass of sensation that could hardly rasp his name. His hands slid down her stomach and between her legs, barely brushing against her clit before he started massaging her nether lips and laving her opposite thigh with more tender bites.

Lucy's eyes closed slowly, and she took a shuddering breath while getting a good grip on the sheets beneath her. Long, slow strokes of Laxus' fingers over her had Lucy fighting to keep herself still, and the way he added just the smallest bit of pressure with each upward stroke was igniting a fire in her that she'd never really known was possible before.

Laxus groaned softly when he flattened his tongue over her sex and dragged it slowly up towards her sensitive bud. He very intentionally avoided any contact with it, wanting to keep Lucy from getting too worked up too quickly. He felt a swell of pride when he slowly parted her nether lips to reveal a veritable smorgasbord that made his mouth water, and Lucy moaned from that simple action. It was the anticipation of what he would do that she was enjoying, knowing that his mouth would close over her any second. Yet again, Laxus didn't give in to her. Using only the tip of his tongue, he massaged first one side and then the other, moving in an almost lazy circle towards her glistening entrance.

"Oh, Laxus," Lucy moaned when she felt his tongue barely invading her core, gripping the sheets tighter in an effort to keep her hands away from his hair. After the third guy in a row said he didn't want her forcing his face further into her crotch, and that she 'moved too damn much', Lucy figured it must be like that for all guys. She had to keep herself still, otherwise he might stop working all of that gloriously wonderful magic with his mouth.

"Fuck, Lucy," Laxus rasped, pulling his head back just a fraction and letting his hot, shaky breaths dance along her core. Just that small taste of her had him hard as a rock, and the way she'd moaned his name—how it was husky and pleading all at the same time—had shaken something deep inside of him in a way he'd never experienced before. "You taste so goddamn good…" He grinned when she lightly, and almost nervously, nibbled her lower lip as she looked down at him with lust-filled eyes. "Forget having a taste… I'm gonna make a fucking meal outta you."

Lucy's head flew back, but that was the only movement she allowed, and she tensed the rest of her body in response to Laxus' words. Once they had passed his lips, Laxus had lowered his mouth to her core again and speared his tongue into her, curling it upward just slightly as he pulled back. Her hands itched to touch him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it; her whole body was tense with how tightly she had reined in her control, and when he slowed down and pulled away, she nearly whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Relax," Laxus whispered. "You're really tense…" Laxus pulled back and frowned slightly when he looked up to see her knuckles turning white with how tightly she was holding onto her bedding, and her thin eyebrows drawn together. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

Lucy shook her head quickly, not willing to look into Laxus' eyes, and said, "Please… Don't stop."

Laxus raised an eyebrow at her and lowered his head again, picking up where he had left off. Slowly, he circled that sensitive bundle with his tongue, lightly suckling it before flicking his tongue against it over and over. He basked in the way that Lucy's moans increased in volume, and when she let out a keening cry of pleasure just from the way he tilted his head, Laxus had to fight with everything he had to keep himself planted between her legs instead of pinning her down and fucking her senseless.

Lucy involuntarily rolled her hips once, and then a second time before she got control of herself, and whispered a soft and timid, "Sorry…"

Laxus pulled back and looked at her again. She looked completely embarrassed by what she'd done, but he couldn't tell why. "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong."

Lucy blushed and looked away. It was wholly embarrassing that she had moved at all, and really didn't want to explain to Laxus what she was thinking.

Cocking his head to the side, Laxus wiped his mouth discreetly before crawling up Lucy's body to hover over her. She had been tense ever since he'd put her legs over his shoulders, and even though she seemed to be enjoying what he was doing, there was very clearly something wrong. He turned her face back towards his and gently pressed his lips to hers until she relaxed, and when he pulled away to look into her eyes he couldn't have felt more confused. "What's up?" he asked softly, "Why'd you apologize?"

Lucy sighed and shook her head, then tried to smile at him to play it off. Apparently, it didn't do a damn thing, because Laxus was still looking at her expectantly. "I moved," she muttered, wincing at how silly she felt right then.

"So?" he asked, furrowing his brow in confusion. That was probably one of the sexiest things a woman could do in his eyes, because every movement she made let him know just where she wanted him to be to give her more pleasure. Plus, it showed that she was really enjoying herself.

"So… Everyone I've ever been with said they hated it when I moved while they were—" Her explanation was cut off by Laxus' lips moving gently over hers again, and she felt every bit of tension in her washing away when he brought a hand up to cup her cheek.

When he finally pulled away to look into her deep brown eyes, Laxus smirked and said, "Kind of a double standard, dontcha think? I can fuck your mouth, but you can't fuck mine?" When Lucy blushed again, he said, "Just relax, okay?"

Lucy nervously nibbled on her lower lip while she looked up into those beautiful eyes of his.

"Trust me," Laxus whispered, lowering his mouth to her jaw and lightly kissing the column of her throat, "I'll take real good care of you." He moved one hand down to her sex and lightly massaged her, grinning when Lucy gasped and her hands slid around his waist to run across his back. After only a minute of teasing her back into her previous state of arousal, Laxus slowly invaded her core with only one finger and nibbled on her earlobe. "You let me fuck you nice and rough last night," he rasped, chuckling darkly when Lucy shivered and moaned in time with his slow thrusts into her. "Now I'm gonna show you…" He paused, pressing his lips to hers and pulling back to look into her eyes with a wicked grin. "What else you've been missing out on."

Lucy gasped when he added a second finger between thrusts, keeping his pace perfectly tempered as he lowered his head and kissed her senseless. Their tongues glided easily against each other as if they'd done this a thousand times and knew just what the other liked already. She felt his fingers curl just slightly inside and gasped while her nails dug into Laxus back and wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. "L-Laxus," she moaned, planting her feet and angling her hips just slightly so his fingers could brush over the spot she knew would be even more pleasurable.

"Mmm," Laxus hummed softly with a grin. "That's what I wanna see." He started moving just a little faster once he felt the spot that made Lucy cry out and start panting while she clung to him. The noises she made were music to his ears, and soon Laxus found himself softly groaning and panting along with her, his nose running along her flushed skin, and his teeth scraping over her here and there. "I want you to ride my face, Lucy. Show me just what you like."

Lucy let out a long moan and quickly nodded, then watched Laxus move back down between her legs and kiss each and every star on both of her hips before starting back in on her aching core with his tongue. "Oh god… Laxus," Lucy moaned, gripping the sheets again as his tongue replaced his fingers and plunged into her quaking sex over and over. Her eyes went wide when he shifted and repositioned her legs so they were once again draped over the broad expanse of his shoulders, and she whimpered when each ripple of pleasure he pushed into her core sent a series of jolts through the rest of her body.

"Ride me, Lucy," Laxus rasped as he moved up and sucked her sweet pearl into his mouth while his fingers slammed into her again and again.

"OH FUCK!" Lucy cried out, her back arching slightly and her grip on the sheets tightening while she tentatively rolled her hips. "Laxus… Fuck… Right the—YES!" She could feel him scissoring his fingers just inside of her, brushing over the sensitive, spongy patch again and again in time with each pass over her clit with his tongue.

Laxus groaned while his cock twitched at the sound of her screams. He pulled his mouth back just a little and nipped at every inch of her he could reach while he stopped moving his hand back and forth. He grinned when Lucy still forced herself down onto him, watching where his fingers were plunging into her soaking depths. "You're so wet, Lucy," he said when he saw and felt her arousal starting to coat more than just the fingers inside of her. He heard Lucy's breath hitch at his words and added, "Why don't you ride me harder? Come on,  _really_  show me what you want."

Lucy moaned again and again, feeling herself reach a plateau in her steady climb towards her release. She whimpered and pushed down faster with her rolling hips in the hopes of continuing her ascension. When Laxus' mouth closed over her and roughly sucked on her clit, Lucy cried out and twisted the sheets in her hands while she writhed and bucked against him.

"There you go," Laxus growled, "Just like that. Fuck, you're so hot like this." He glanced over and saw her hands tangled in the sheets, so he acted on instinct and pulled his free hand from her hip to grab the one closest to it.

Lucy's eyes widened when she looked down at her hand, and she felt a strange clenching in her chest. Laxus' fingers were laced with hers, and his thumb was drawing slow circles over her bright pink guild mark. She looked back to his face, never pausing in the moans she was letting loose, and felt that same clenching in her chest before it warmed and flooded through her body when their eyes met and he winked at her. Lucy smiled down at him, thankful that he'd found a way to get her past something she hadn't even realized was a problem for her, then slowly lifted her other hand and raked her nails lightly over his scalp.

The last of Lucy's tension faded once her hands left the sheets, and Laxus growled his approval before diving back in with renewed vigor. His breath hitched when her fingers tightened in his hair, thinking she was going to pull him away for one reason or another, and Laxus' eyes stayed locked onto her flushed face and heaving chest while she pulled him closer.

"More," Lucy moaned. "I'm so…  _annnngghhh_... So fucking close!" Her eyes went wide when she felt a strange and foreign pulse starting up in time with Laxus' fingers and tongue, sending searing heat washing through her and a residual tingle settling over her skin. Her legs started quivering, her whole body coming to a crashing halt as she tried to remember how to breathe while she climbed the last few feet towards her release. "La-Laxus…" she whimpered, taking small shaking breaths and feeling her fingers and toes curling of their own accord. It was almost as if her core was pulling a string that was connected to each of her limbs, slowly and carefully gathering the energy in each of them and preparing to release it in a wild frenzy of euphoria.

Laxus growled and continued channeling short bursts of his magic into his fingers and tongue. Lucy's body was tensed in a completely different way this time, just how he wanted her. It didn't matter to him that she was surprisingly strong with how she was gripping his hand, or that he could only just breathe with how close she had pulled his face to her body. All that mattered to him in that moment was what he knew would have been a scream that could have ruptured his damn eardrums if Lucy's legs hadn't clamped around his head as she fell into oblivion. He slowed the use of his magic while she continued to spasm around his fingers, languidly licking her engorged bundle and moaning softly.

When Lucy's back finally dropped to the bed in utter exhaustion, she lightly squeezed the hand that was still holding hers with a fully-sated grin. Her eyes slowly opened to look down and see that Laxus was still planted between her legs even though they were now draped limply over him instead of practically suffocating him in an orgasm-induced deathgrip. She mewled softly between heaving breaths when he lowered his head and started gently licking away every trace of her arousal, her body still overly sensitive in the aftermath of her release.

Once he'd lapped up every drop of Lucy's decadent essence—from both her body and his fingers and hand—Laxus couldn't help but grin while he slowly kissed his way back up to her lips. He wasn't worried in the slightest about his own glaring arousal and how it was pressed between them; only with feeling Lucy's supple skin against his own while he rolled to lie next to her. He pulled their intertwined fingers up to his mouth, a much larger part of him than he'd expected thoroughly enjoying how her hand fit in his, and lightly kissed her pink guild mark. "See? Hot as fuck," he whispered. "I want you just as wild as I am."

Lucy blushed and bit her lip, while she tried to avoid his gaze. When she finally looked up into Laxus' eyes, she sounded unsure even to herself as she asked, "Really?"

Laxus nodded with a soft smile and kissed her, pulling her closer to him when her mouth opened for his tongue to dive inside. When they finally pulled away, slightly breathless and staring deeply into each other's eyes, Laxus whispered, "I'm not most guys, Lucy. They can go fuck themselves."

Lucy giggled and said, "That sounds oddly familiar."

Laxus shrugged. "You put it so eloquently before that I figured there wasn't a better way to say it." He laughed when Lucy gaped at him and added, "Hey, I've got more than good looks goin' for me. Thank you very much."

Lucy laughed and rolled her eyes. "You're right, much more than good looks," she agreed.

"Oh yeah?" Laxus asked as he raised his scarred eyebrow in a silent challenge. "Tell me, then. What got you all hot and bothered for me to begin with?"

Lucy smiled as she thought,  _So he really wants to get to know me. He stayed the night, hasn't mentioned leaving yet, and now he's asking me questions. This is_ _ **awesome**_ _!_  She paused for a moment, bringing their linked hands up to her mouth and kissing his knuckles, then smiled softly and said, "The first thing I noticed was that cocky, smug, shit-eating grin of yours."

Laxus let out a bark of laughter and rolled over onto his back, pulling her with him. Once she was safely settled on top of him, with her chin on his chest and their legs tangled in the sheets again, he chuckled and said, "I think that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me."

Lucy giggled and lightly smacked him in the head, then squawked and ducked into his muscled chest when he smacked her in the back of her head. "Ass," she muttered with a smile on her face.

"Tease," Laxus muttered back.  _Holy shit, I don't think I've ever really felt this relaxed before,_  he thought happily. It wasn't often—more like hardly ever in his entire life—that he was comfortable enough around someone to lightheartedly tease them, especially when it came to something as simple as a light and playful smack in the back of the head. If it had been anyone other than Lucy, he wouldn't have stood for even the thought of someone striking him, and would have used his lightning fast reflexes to stop it. Instead, he knew what was coming, and happily let her do it so that he could do it right back. "Alright, aside from that… I wanna know what made you look at me differently."

Lucy kissed his chest lightly and started running her thumb over his hand while she organized what she wanted to say. "Well, you're honest; funny in your own fucked-up-sarcastic-as-hell kind of way; you've got a great smile when you actually let it out; your laugh reminds me of thunder; I can tell you've got a big heart based on how loyal your team is to you." Lucy paused, watching as Laxus' smile slowly faded, but she kept going. "You really changed since I first met you, and I can see how your time away from the guild really opened your eyes to what's important in life. You're kind of mysterious, since you usually keep to yourself or your team. Then there's the whole 'good looks' portion: your eyes, lips, scar, muscles, hair, and your tattoo… Oh, and your ass." Lucy shrugged and smiled at him, then added, "Just a bunch of little things, but the first thing that really caught my attention was how you're downright sexy when you grin like you've got all the answers in life and you're not sharing them with anyone."

Laxus thought over everything Lucy had said. He knew he wasn't smiling anymore, but it was only because he was confused.  _She really thinks that? I never even gave her a second glance because I was so sure that she wasn't my type…_  "How long?" he asked, looking away from her big doe eyes.

"Huh?"

"How long have you…"

Lucy sighed and said, "How long have I liked you?" When Laxus nodded, she thought it over while tipping her head back and forth. "Hm, probably… almost two years now. Why?"

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and laughed, and when he looked back at her, she said, "Because I was positive you'd never be interested in me. I mean, I know everyone sees me as innocent and naïve, and usually a complete ditz—and spending time as Natsu's partner does  _not_  help that fact—so I always thought there wasn't a point in putting myself out there just to get shot down. Especially since  _everyone_  knows you don't go for innocent chicks." Lucy shrugged. "I didn't want things to be weird in the guild if you rejected me."

"So…" Laxus said slowly, "What about yesterday?"

Lucy dropped her head to his chest and muttered, "I'm assuming you mean the dance?" She peeked up and saw Laxus nod, confusion and concentration lacing his features. "Cana found out that I've been taking pole dancing classes for the past year, and then she weaseled it out of me that I've got the hots for you. So, she decided that the best way to show you my interest was a game of truth-or-dare where I'd strip for you… Then the note she gave you was my idea, and here we are. I figured it was time to just tell you how I felt, and see where it went. If nothing happened, then I would have put on my big-girl panties and gotten over it, I guess. At least if you knew how I felt about you, then I'd have an answer one way or the other on the matter."

Laxus shook his head and sighed. "I'm a royal dick, you know that right?"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked with a frown.

"I had you pegged as sweet and innocent, just like everyone else," Laxus said with regret swimming in his eyes, "The only thing I ever thought concerning you before was that you were hot, but that's it. And you just threw it all out there, and left it up to me to either accept you or reject you. I just—"

Lucy leaned forward and quickly cut off Laxus' rant with her lips on his. "Mm-mm," she mumbled before pulling away to look at him. "Don't be like that. Just because I like you doesn't mean you need to feel like an asshole for not thinking the same thing before last night. There's plenty I don't know about you, just like there's plenty you don't know about me. I told you: there's no point in really getting to know someone if they suck in bed. Hell, if you had been the worst lay of my life, I would have kicked your ass to the curb."

Laxus chuckled softly and said, "You wouldn't have kicked me to the curb, Lucy. Two whole years just right down the drain?"

"Hey, I could have if I wanted to," Lucy answered petulantly. After a moment, she smirked at Laxus and whispered, "You have no idea how glad I was to find out you're a beast in the sack."

Laxus grinned and gave her a wink, then his smile faltered and he just had to ask her the question that had been plaguing him since she said what she liked about him. "So… you don't like my magic?" he asked softly. She had given a pretty impressive list of things she liked about him, but not once did Lucy mention his magic. It wasn't so much that he wanted her to be after him because of his magic, but it was a part of who he was. Laxus' life had revolved around increasing his power for so long in the hopes of proving that he was worth more than just what his last name afforded him that he didn't really know what to make of her not mentioning it at all.

Lucy smiled gently at him, seeing the hesitance and small bit of insecurity glimmering in Laxus' eyes.  _I never thought something like that would worry him._  "I like your magic just fine, but you asked what made me see you differently. When I first saw you, I thought of you as powerful and a little frightening, and that you had amazing and strangely beautiful magic. That's not what attracted me to you though."

"Really?" Laxus whispered.  _That's what draws everyone in though. Power. My dad, every chick I've ever been with… But, not her?_  He'd never heard anyone call his lightning 'beautiful' before. Amazing? Sure, pretty much a constant thing. Never beautiful. The only person that Laxus knew of before that day that considered his lightning—or any lightning in general, really—beautiful was himself.

"Really," Lucy whispered back, raising a hand to trace along his lightning shaped scar. "I couldn't care less about how powerful you are, or the fact that you're Master's grandson. If I wanted power and prestige, I would have stayed with my dad and married some pervy old bastard like he wanted me to. Instead, I came to Fairy Tail to find a family that loves me for who I am, and to fight my way through every day to keep others safe."

Laxus closed his eyes, trying to sort out just what he thought of the blonde woman he'd spent the night with while her fingers glided over his scar. He'd never let anyone come close to touching it before, since he got it from Ivan forcing that damn lacrima into his skull, but Lucy did it the night before and again in the morning and he had no issue with it.  _I don't get it… Why does she see me that way?_

"One step at a time, remember?" Lucy whispered while she laid her head in the crook of his neck, slowly breathing in the deliciously masculine woods-and-storms scent that belonged to Laxus. "Just know that I like you, and if you're willing to do it I'll date you. I told you what I like about you, but you don't need to overthink it."

Laxus' eyes opened in shock and then he sighed. "Guess you're right," he whispered.  _Don't overthink it,_ he thought to himself,  _Seems like some pretty sound advice._  "So, what made you get tattoos?" he asked.

Lucy giggled and kissed his neck, noting that she had just found a sensitive spot on him when his breath hitched slightly, then said, "Same reason anyone else gets them, I guess. I like tattoos."

Laxus chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Just because you like tattoos doesn't mean you have to get one… or fifty."

"Actually, it's eighty-eight," Lucy said with a smirk. "One for each of the original constellations that are visible with the naked eye. It was more of me having a way of keeping the stars with me no matter what. I've got my Spirits' keys, and I can see their constellations at night, but there's no guarantee that I'll ever have one of every key out there." Lucy paused, and her smirk turned into a soft smile as she cuddled closer to Laxus. "Most keys don't have the best owners, so I wanted all of them to have a place with me even if I never find them. That way they would always have someone who loved them and cared about them."

Laxus wrapped his arm around her waist, then let his fingers move slowly over where he knew the stars were at on her lower back before moving up to do the same on her shoulder blades. "That's actually pretty awesome," he whispered, "Much better reason than liking tattoos."

"So, what about you?" Lucy asked. "What made you get this?" She slowly lifted her head and moved it over so her nose could trace a small portion of the tattoo on his chest and shoulder.

"I thought it looked cool," Laxus chuckled, "And that it would make me look more like a badass."

Lucy rolled her eyes and giggled when she looked up at him. "Really? The big, strong, and oh-so-powerful Laxus Dreyar thought a  _tattoo_  would make him badass? Pfft… Like you need any help."

"Oh, so I'm already a badass?" Laxus asked with a smirk.

"Yep," Lucy grinned. "I'd tell you why, but then we might have to start buttering the doors just to get your big head out if I inflate your ego too much."

"Come on, tell me," Laxus whispered with a grin, "I swear you won't have to butter a single door."

Lucy giggled and kissed his cheek. "Okay, fine. I'll just give you the highlights: Hades, Jura, and Raven Tail. Preeetttty much makes you a badass."

"Two of those were to protect the guild, and one was just for the games," Laxus reasoned.

"Yeah, but all three are insanely strong. And you wiped the floor with them," Lucy countered.

"Hm, I guess I can live with that," Laxus said. When he finally realized that he hadn't let go of Lucy's hand this whole time, Laxus froze for a moment.  _Why does it feel so natural to hold her hand?_  He couldn't think too long on it when he caught a new scent growing closer and closer to Lucy's room. "Might wanna cover up," he said while rolling Lucy off of him and pulling his hand from hers to pull the blanket back over them fully, making sure that Lucy's bountiful chest was completely covered.

"Why wo—" Lucy's question was cut off when her window opened and the salmon locks of her best friend popped into view. She put a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter when Natsu fell from the window to the ground. On his head.

"Luce," Natsu groaned, "Why'd you move your bed?"

Lucy couldn't help it any longer. She leaned into Laxus' side, making sure the blanket stayed over her chest, and fell into a fit of belly-bursting laughter. "N-Natsu! I… I didn't move it on purpose!" she said between laughs.

Natsu slowly sat up and rubbed his head, then asked, "Then why isn't it—what's Laxus doing here?"

"I was helping her move the bed," Laxus said with a chuckle. He looked down at the red and hysterical face of the blonde next to him, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Why did you move it, Luce? I liked where it was at," Natsu asked with a wide grin.

"It wasn't intentional, Natsu," Lucy choked out. "What did you need?"

"Oh! Happy said he wants fish, and that you have some hidden in the back of your freezer from our last fishing trip," Natsu said.

Lucy rolled her eyes and nodded. "Go ahead and get the fish, Natsu. I'll see you at the guild later." Just as he was walking out of her bedroom door, she yelled, "And use the front door for once!"

"Does he always do that?" Laxus asked, still chuckling from the absurdity of the Fire Dragon Slayer's cluelessness sometimes.

"Yeah," Lucy muttered. "Ever since I moved in. Oh man, I'm so glad he didn't sneak in last night while we were asleep…"

Laxus stared down at the top of Lucy's head in confusion and asked, "He sneaks in while you're sleeping?"

Lucy nodded and then shrugged as she said, "Yep, and then falls asleep in my bed no matter how many times I kick him out in the morning. Gray and Erza do pretty much the same thing."

"Doesn't that get annoying when you've got a boyfriend over?"

Lucy sighed and pulled away from Laxus when they heard Natsu call out that he was leaving, then the front door open and close. "I've only officially dated a couple guys, and none of them ever stayed the night over here. I don't usually bring guys back to my place because my whole team tends to come over unannounced, and it's easier to not scare someone away if Erza's not threatening to castrate them." Lucy pulled the blanket off of her as she moved to the edge of the bed, then slowly got up and made her way to the bathroom.  _Great, just great. No one wants to be with a girl that's got no privacy because her team is too overprotective of her… See you around, Laxus._  "I'm gonna go take a shower," she muttered as she left the room.

Laxus frowned as she walked away. He couldn't understand her sudden mood change: they'd been having a halfway decent conversation, then Natsu came over and she was all laughs up until the guy left. She went from giggling to utterly dejected in no time flat, and he couldn't figure out why. He slowly got up and walked over to the still-open window, then shook his head as he closed it.  _Stupid Natsu…_ He looked back at the bed and chuckled when he realized that it had actually moved all the way across the room against the wall. Shaking his head, Laxus turned to walk out into the living room to get his clothes while he tried to figure out what had upset Lucy.  _Easier not to scare someone away,_  he thought when he paused at the bathroom door. He listened for a moment and heard the shower running, and wondered if Lucy was mad about Natsu stopping by.  _Maybe because he saw_ _ **me**_ _here…_

Lucy sighed as she stepped under the warm spray of the shower, fighting desperately against the sense of defeat she felt. "He won't be here when I'm done," she muttered sadly to herself while she wet her hair. "My team's gonna scare him off like everyone else they meet…" A sense of loneliness threatened to sweep in, bringing buckets of tears and heartache along with it, and she fought it with everything she had.  _Finally tell the guy you like him, have an amazing night and morning, and then_ _ **this**_ _happens,_  she thought sadly. "Par for the course, I guess…" she whispered with a long sigh.

"You know only crazy people talk to themselves, right?" Laxus asked softly from the other side of the shower curtain.

Lucy squealed and dropped her bottle of shampoo just before she opened it. "L-Laxus? What are you doing in here?"

Laxus chuckled and said, "Figured I'd join you in the shower."

"O-Oh… Okay," Lucy said lamely, averting her gaze when he moved the curtain to the side so he could step into the shower.

"You alright?" Laxus asked softly, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall.  _Why does she think I'll leave because of her team?_  He had stood outside of the bathroom, debating whether or not he should grab his clothes and leave while she was busy since she had pretty much dismissed him. Just as he had been pushing off of the wall to get dressed, he heard her.  _"He won't be here when I'm done… My team's gonna scare him off like everyone else they meet… Par for the course, I guess…"_ She had sounded so defeated, so lonely, and it was then that he realized what was wrong and why she had suddenly gone from being happy and smiling to ignoring him. The girl finally admitted that she wanted to be with him, and she thought he would be weirded out by her team's lack of boundaries.

"Hm?" Lucy hummed while she started washing her hair. "Yeah, why?"

"Because you seemed upset," he said, pushing off the wall when her hair was rinsed and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "I'm still here, Lucy." He wasn't going anywhere, and finally understood why it didn't bother him. While Lucy was talking to Natsu, her words about what had changed her view of him from a guild mate to something more had finally clicked into place with what he'd told her that he was looking for the night before.  _She's not interested in power or who I am because of my family. She definitely knows how to get what she wants. She's sexy as hell. She thinks that the shit I do that pisses most people off is attractive._ Everything he said he wanted, that he always thought didn't exist, was right there in front of him the whole time. Those warning bells in his head hadn't gone off all morning, and his gut told him that being around her was the right thing to do. Lucy had let him go wild when they were in bed, and she enjoyed every bit of it. He'd gone out of his way to get her to relax while his face was in her lap, even contentedly holding her hand and soothing her worries as best as he could. Laxus wasn't going anywhere, because he was exactly where he wanted to be.

Lucy sighed and shook her head. "You didn't need to stay to make sure I'm alright, Laxus. I'm a big girl, I'll be fine."

"That's not why I stayed," Laxus whispered, leaning down to press his lips to a cluster of stars that barely touched her shoulder.

"Then why?"

His hand slid up her body until he gently caught her chin and turned her to face him. Once he saw her eyes, Laxus leaned down and pressed his lips to hers while the spray of the shower beat down on his back. "I stayed because I want to get to know you," he said before kissing her again. "So far, everything I've learned about you is amazing. I don't want to let something like that go because of Natsu barging in."

"But you don't date, remember?" Lucy asked while she pulled away again. "It was silly of me to think I'd be any different. Really, it's okay."

"It's not okay," Laxus said while he turned her whole body to face him. He lifted her chin and smirked when she finally met his gaze. "I'm an asshole, and you're a fucking saint in comparison. So, maybe I want to see what I've been missing out on all this time…"

"Well, we already slept together, so that's pretty much it."

Laxus chuckled and shook his head. "I mean dating. Specifically dating  _you_."

Lucy gaped at him, well and truly flustered by what he'd said, and opened and closed her mouth while she tried to find the words to say to him. "Wh-Why?"

"Because you're what I've always wanted," Laxus answered with a small grin, "And you like the noises I make."

"But… My team…" Lucy whispered uncomfortably.

Laxus smiled down at her and whispered, "I seem to remember someone calling me a badass earlier. I think I can handle your team's lack of boundaries. I mean, my team's pretty much the same, so I think I've got this. The only difference is that they don't crawl into my place through windows… And they're definitely not stupid enough to try and sleep in my bed."

Lucy blushed and slowly raised her hands to his face, tracing her thumbs over his cheeks for a moment while she smiled up at him. She slowly pulled him down for a kiss, and moaned lightly when he crushed her to his chest and his hand tangled in her hair. She felt his growing arousal start to press more insistently against her belly while their tongues battled, and moved one hand down to lightly stroke him.

Laxus gasped and thrust into Lucy's warm, petite hand when her fingers closed around him, and he groaned when her tongue shot into his mouth during his distraction. Too soon for his liking, her hand left his shaft with one last long stroke and slid back up his chest until she was gripping his shoulders. He couldn't help but chuckle when he felt her muscles tense just before she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, and his hands instantly went to stabilize her by grabbing onto her perfectly rounded cheeks.

Lucy moaned and rolled her hips against Laxus, and when he roughly pinned her to the wall of the shower she couldn't help but giggle. Her hands left his shoulders, one arm wrapping around his neck while her other hand loosely tangled in his hair, while he slowly ground himself against her moistening center. "Please, Laxus," she whimpered before diving back in to kiss him more urgently.

"Say yes," Laxus rasped. He rocked his hips slowly, letting his full length travel over Lucy's sex, and massaged the supple flesh of her rear in his hands.

"What… do you mean?" she asked, never pulling her lips away from his for too long.

"Say you'll be my girl," Laxus answered. "I'll belong to you, and you to me—just like you said. Say yes…" He groaned when he prodded her entrance, but he quickly adjusted so his shaft was running up and down her slit and getting drenched with her juices while he moved against her.

"Yes," Lucy moaned. "I'll be your girl." She smiled up at him when he pulled back to look into her eyes, and they never broke eye-contact while he slowly pushed himself into her sex.

Laxus slowly leaned back down to capture her lips, but he kept his pace careful and gentle. He pushed into her slippery folds, moaning as he felt each and every inch of his rod being enveloped and gripped so tightly by her, and pulled back just as slowly as he entered. When Lucy's hips pushed down to meet each of his thrusts, rolling slightly once he was fully sheathed inside of her, Laxus fought the urge to move faster. He felt a growl rumbling through his chest, and as Lucy's lips pulled up into a small smile while they kissed, he couldn't help but mirror it.

Lucy's head fell back against the wall when Laxus started pulling her more fully onto him, pushing just a little bit deeper and rolling his hips in time with her. "Laxus," she moaned happily, stretching her neck out for him when he moved down to nip and lick at the tender flesh there. In her experience, no other man came close to what he was doing to her. Fast, slow, rough, gentle; it didn't matter what he did. A shiver went through her when one of his hands started gliding over every inch of her that he could reach, taking his sweet time to map out where she was most sensitive.

"Lucy," Laxus groaned, "God, you're amazing." He nipped at her collar bone, grinning deviously when she jumped a little as he broke the skin. His tongue dragged across the small droplet of blood that leaked out, and she moaned loudly while her sex tightened around him. Lucy's legs changed their position slightly with her feet pressing against his calves so she had the leverage to move herself, and once she started Laxus couldn't help but let both of his hands roam freely across her creamy flesh. He found out that her ribs were ticklish if he touched her too lightly, that his thumbs brushing over her hips with just the right amount of pressure caused her to buck against him—which had his eyes crossing with how wonderful it felt—and finally just how much the noises he made affected her. Every sound that came out of Laxus' mouth, regardless of its ferocity, had Lucy smiling and moaning loudly while she pulled herself closer to him.

By some miracle, Lucy was able to arch her back and push Laxus' head down so his lips could close over her breast. They were taking their time with each other, going back to basics and figuring out just what the other liked when it wasn't frantic and primal need that was raging through them. Her hands slid back to his shoulders while he laved his tongue slowly across her chest, and when he found a particularly sensitive spot and bit down, Lucy screamed out and pushed herself more forcefully onto him. Laxus steadied her hips with his hands, not letting her move too quickly, and groaned against her while his tongue flattened across the place he'd bitten.

Laxus didn't care how long they spent together in that shower; he was much more concerned with pouring everything he had into his time with Lucy, and pulling every moan and whimper of his name he possibly could from her. His body was slowly tightening in tandem with hers, and he carefully moved so her legs were hooked over his forearms, then paused to look into her eyes with a smirk when only the tip of his throbbing manhood was inside of her. "Tell me if it's too much, okay?" he whispered as he pushed her a little higher on the wall.

Lucy nodded and gripped Laxus' shoulders, pressing a soft kiss to his lips while he pushed back in. She winced when he invaded her even further than before, and whimpered lightly while her grip on his shoulders tightened. She sighed when he started to pull back, and a long moan left her while her body tried to force him back into her core. Everything about the position he'd put her in had pleasure coursing through her body and curling her toes in the process.

Laxus carefully pushed back in and laid his head on Lucy's shoulder when he met with a small bit of resistance. "Relax, babe," he whispered softly into her ear. "I'll be careful." He felt Lucy take a deep breath, and he made several short strokes to push further into her tightened sex. "That's it," he moaned when it got easier to push through, "Just like that." He kept going with those same short movements, pushing just a little further each time he moved forward.

"Mmphh!" Lucy whimpered when Laxus brushed against her back wall, the tip of his manhood prodding her cervix as if asking for entrance into a forbidden realm.

Laxus kissed every inch of her neck, nibbled gently on her ear, growled lightly to reassure her while he got closer to breaching that last bit of her. With one final surge, Laxus broke through that final inner barrier and moaned while Lucy tensed around him. He quickly captured her lips and stayed completely still while she adjusted to the new intrusion so deep inside of her, and after a long while when she hadn't relaxed he pulled back from the kiss to look into her pained expression. "Just breathe, Lucy," he said reassuringly. When she nodded, but kept her lips clamped shut, Laxus slowly pulled back and stifled the moan he wanted to let out.

"Wait," Lucy said urgently, her eyes wide as she looked at him. "Keep going, Laxus."

Laxus' brow furrowed, but he carefully pushed back in. Lucy gasped and her sex rippled around him while he continued. In and out, small tender strokes that let Lucy adjust to everything. Eventually she was moaning louder than before, and urging him to move faster, harder; to give her everything he had. A low growl erupted from him and he plunged into her, moaning every time he pushed past that barrier that gripped him tightly as if it didn't want to let him go. "Fuck, Lucy," Laxus grunted. "You feel so good… Oh, God…" Laxus snarled wildly when Lucy's nails dug into his shoulders while she held onto him, and that quick jolt of pain only made him move faster.

"L-Laxus…" she panted, "O-Oh… Right there!" Lucy was hardly able to form words by that point. Just like the night before, Laxus was pouring everything he had into pleasing her, giving her just what she asked for. She suddenly started to feel as though she was being overwhelmed by sensations: the heat of the still-running shower making the air too thick to breathe, the strange jolts of pleasure that shot through her every time Laxus was fully sheathed deep within her, and the way his body vibrated against hers with every noise he made. Lucy couldn't tell if she wanted him to stop, or to keep going and give her even more of what he had to offer, but with the way her whole body was tightening up around the swelling shaft inside of her, Lucy didn't really even need to think about it.

Laxus' hips snapped relentlessly as he pushed them both towards their end, and the smallest part of his mind wondered if Lucy would actually have bruises from how hard he was pistoning into her. The sensual gleam in her eyes let him know that she was currently in the middle of giving zero fucks about being sore later on, and that only appealed to his wilder side even more. Yet again, Lucy was proving to be surprisingly well-matched for him, and he could hardly believe that he'd snagged someone like her in the first place. When her nails dug into his shoulders again, actually breaking the skin, Laxus' eyes rolled back and he slammed himself into her once more.

Lucy wasn't sure what she'd expected when he suddenly froze, but her world seemed to have been completely flipped upside down when the hands that were tightly gripping her tattooed hips started grinding her roughly against him while he rocked his hips. Again and again, Laxus used his own pelvis to tease her sensitive pearl with each movement he made, and the combination of those quick sparks of pleasure combined with how deeply he was nestled in her sex had Lucy's head swimming. Her head dropped to Laxus' shoulder, and her teeth clamped down on one sweeping tendril of his tattoo while she screamed out of pure pleasure.

"Shit, babe," Laxus groaned, "Do that again, and I'm gonna cum." He grinned when Lucy's sex rippled around him, then decided that was exactly what he wanted. He'd scratched her up with his teeth the night before, and now all he wanted was for Lucy to leave a mark on him as well. "Actually… Do it again…"

Lucy whimpered while she teetered on the edge of her release, and let her teeth drag roughly across the broad expanse of Laxus' chest. Her tongue slid out and flattened over the black guild mark that was surrounded by his tattoo, and she jumped when she started feeling a strange vibration running across his skin. "L-Laxus?" she panted questioningly, looking up into his darkened stormy eyes and seeing a feral and mischievous glint to them.

"Do it…" he grunted, pulling himself almost completely from Lucy quivering core before slamming himself back in and breaching her innermost barrier over and over, "And I'll make you cum so fucking hard you'll go blind."

Lucy gasped as his words shot straight to her center, ramping up her libido to an all-time high. The vibrations along his skin had worried her at first, but when his hand shot out to turn off the water of the shower, she was able to figure out just what he was doing. Once the water was gone, lightning crackled over Laxus' skin, teasing every bit of Lucy's flesh that came into contact with it. She shuddered as several arcs of electricity swept over her breasts, teasing her puckered nipples with quick jolts that left her breathless. Lucy's body tensed, a moan-turned-scream barreling out of her when Laxus planted himself as deeply as possible and she felt that same electrical jolt deep within her core.

"Come on, you know you want it." This was probably one of his favorite ways to use his magic, even more so with how responsive Lucy was to what he did. He couldn't completely control the small arcs of lightning that shot off of him and licked across her body, but it didn't seem to matter where it happened because eventually there was a light and almost imperceptible crackling of lightning dancing all across Lucy's body. He watched in amazement as Lucy's eyes went wide and rolled back, and he groaned loudly when she rolled her hips. If lightning itself was beautiful, then he didn't even have the words to describe what she looked like covered in it, especially while she was in the throes of passion.

Lucy's eyes shot open to see that smug, shit-eating, cocky as hell grin she'd fallen for making its presence known. "M-MORE!" she screamed, pleading him with her eyes to do it again.

Laxus growled and slanted his mouth over hers, his tongue diving into her wet cavern and dominating the feisty blonde. He let more of his magic leak out, the electricity running across his skin audibly crackling in the room and increasing the pressure of the air around them. Lucy's sex was clenching him so tightly, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold himself back much longer, and it really didn't help that this was the first time he'd ever gotten a woman to let him push this far into her. With how her walls rippled and gripped him, it wasn't surprising that the barrier he'd broken through would squeeze even tighter.

Lucy ripped her mouth away from Laxus', roughly grabbed his spiky blond locks, and yanked his head to the side. She was mesmerized by the sight of lightning quite literally filling the shower—and probably her whole bathroom—for only a moment before she felt herself preparing to take that leap into pure bliss.

"Oh yeah," Laxus groaned when Lucy got nice and aggressive by forcefully baring his neck to her. He was gritting his teeth and tightening every muscle in his abdomen to hold his release at bay just a little longer as he growled, "Do it, Lu—FUCK!" Laxus' eyes went wide when Lucy finally dropped her head and bit the juncture of his neck and shoulder, her blunt teeth leaving deep impressions that nearly broke the skin. Once her jaw clamped down and he felt her roughly sucking on his flesh, right in time with her sex, he roared loudly and seated himself fully into her core as he spilled over.

As she felt the tell-tale swelling in his shaft, Lucy felt something in the air change. It could have been just how different this experience was in general, but that theory was thrown right out the window when the lightning around them started moving more erratically and the buzzing sensation over her skin increased tenfold. Everything seemed as if it moved in slow motion for Lucy. Something more powerful than she'd ever experienced coursed through Laxus and into her when he plunged into her soaking depths that final time. Lucy's head flew back and slammed into the wall when she felt an earth-shattering charge run through her with the first violent pulse of his shaft. Her entire body tensed, the coil deep within snapping instantly under the new sensation of Laxus' lightning, and she let out a strangled and garbled cry of his name while she shot into the heavens. That same bright light burst behind her eyes, momentarily blinding her as it always did when she had an amazing orgasm, and Lucy clenched her eyes shut and cried out with each shuddering flex of Laxus hips, every subsequent charge that caused her core to tighten over and over, while he shot himself deep within her.

Laxus groaned and carefully lowered the both of them to the shower floor before his legs gave out, panting heavily against Lucy's sweat- and water-slicked body and keeping her settled in his lap. He slowly withdrew himself from that deeper eden, little by little, and listened to Lucy moan softly when her hips involuntarily bucked against him. Laxus shuddered out an answering moan and lightly nipped at her collar bone with a grin, letting his lightning settle back into place within himself. Her whole body was shaking as she clung onto him for dear life, and all Laxus could do was rub slow circles over her back and smooth her hair from her face.

"Okay," Lucy panted as she slowly opened her eyes to find out that Laxus had kept true to his word. Not only was her entire body deliciously limp and spent right then, but she could feel the pounding of her heart and the rushing of blood behind her eyes… And, of course, the smug bastard hadn't lied when he said she'd go blind. Lucy's vision was almost completely dark at that point, but she could at least make out a blur that she knew was Laxus. As she waited for her vision to clear, which it was doing extraordinarily slowly, she continued. "I've changed… my mind… about your magic…"

Laxus chuckled and pressed his lips to the tip of one star on Lucy's shoulder. "Yeah? How so?"

Lucy grinned lazily and turned her head to the side, lightly nibbling on his earlobe. "It's amazing, beautiful,  _and_  sexy as hell… It just got added to the list of attractive things about you."

Laxus lifted his head and raised an eyebrow at her, taking in her flushed face before he saw that her eyes were not only half-lidded and fully-sated, but also entirely unfocused while she tried to follow his movements. With a wicked grin, Laxus said, "Really. Why might that be?"

"Because I just got fucked by a damn lightning storm," Lucy retorted with a soft giggle, nibbling her lower lip and closing her eyes contentedly. "I had no idea you could do that."

"I had no idea you'd like it so much," Laxus whispered as he leaned in to press a soft kiss to Lucy's jaw. "You doin' alright though?"

Lucy smiled and nodded slowly. "Peachy. As soon as my eyes start working again, I'll be good to go." She lifted her head from his shoulder after a few minutes of comfortable silence and looked deeply into his eyes now that she was actually able to see them, then leaned in to press her lips to his in a gentle kiss. "Best sex I've ever had," she said with a grin.

Laxus chuckled and ran his nose along hers, then said, "You're not the only one."

Lucy smirked and said, "So, I have the honor of the number one spot on your impressive sex-capades list?"

"Damn right you do," Laxus said with a matching smirk, "That's part of the reason you're my girl." He kissed Lucy again when she blushed, and carefully withdrew himself from her before standing up and setting her on her feet. He chuckled when she wobbled a little and leaned against him, then raised an eyebrow in a silent question at her.

"My legs don't want to work just yet," Lucy giggled, "I think someone broke me."

"I could kiss it and make it better," Laxus said with a lecherous grin.

"Maybe after we actually eat breakfast," Lucy retorted with a sweet smile, then leaned over and turned the shower back on so they could actually clean themselves up this time. "It can be your dessert!"

Laxus leaned down and kissed her again, then rested his forehead on hers while he shook his head. "What am I gonna do with you, Lucy?" he whispered.

Lucy looked innocently up into those beautiful blue eyes, and kept a straight face while she said, "Probably fuck me so hard my brain falls right out of my head…" She paused and watched his jaw drop, then put a finger to her chin in thought, "Honestly, if you did that it would only add to the 'dumb blonde' schtick I've got going…" She stopped and grinned at him. "Let's do it!"

"WHAT?!" Laxus laughed, the sound booming and echoing through the small bathroom. Not a moment later, he was joined by Lucy's own hysterical laughter.

* * *

Lucy walked happily to the guild holding Plue in her arms. She and Laxus had parted once they left her apartment so he could head home to change his clothes, and he said he'd see her later on at the guild. "It's a great day, Plue," Lucy said with a grin.

"Punn Punnn?"

"The sun is shining, birds are singing, and I've had a wonderful day so far," Lucy answered while she hopped off of the canal wall to stand just in front of her second home. The weather had finally warmed up enough that Lucy was able to wear her skimpy skirts and tops, so she had instantly gone for a pair of black short-shorts that rested low on her hips to show off her stars, and a white halter-top that ended just above her belly button with a pressed collar that accentuated her bountiful chest with its deep V-cut. She finished the outfit off with her black combat boots, white belt for her keys and whip, and her usual pigtails. "Thanks for walking with me." She smiled down at her Spirit when he nodded and disappeared, then looked up at the guild doors and took a deep breath. She walked inside with a bright smile, and quickly sat down at the bar to wait for her usual strawberry smoothie from Mira.

"So, Lucy," Cana said with a drunken and sloppy grin, "How was your night?"

"It was pretty damn good," Lucy answered with a giggle.

"Well, you're getting in pretty late," Cana chuckled as she glanced at the clock and took a swig from her barrel. "It's already past lunch, and you're usually in for breakfast."

"Oh, well…" Lucy blushed and bashfully looked down at her hands.

"So, how was your morning?" Mira asked sweetly.

When Lucy's blush deepened, Cana laughed loudly and patted her on the back. "Hell yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Our little Lucy was probably too sore to even move!"

Lucy balked at how much attention their little group was garnering from Cana's loud ass mouth, so she leaned over and roughly pulled on the Card mage's ear. "Shut the hell up, Cana," she hissed, "Or I'll be telling Mira  _all_  about how you and Elfman hooked up on Christmas Eve." She pulled back to give Cana a hard glare to make her point, and saw the brunette pale and nod quickly.

"Too sore?" Mira prodded when she set the smoothie down in front of the blonde.

Lucy rolled her eyes and one corner of her mouth turned up as she said. "No, I wasn't too sore, Mira. Cana's being ridiculous."

"Really?" Mira asked, leaning her elbows on the counter with her trademark matchmaking smile in place. "Natsu said something about you rearranging your room with Laxus."

Lucy froze, then turned to look at Natsu who was in the middle of innocently chatting with Lisanna. "What else did he say?"

Cana smirked and said, "Oh, just that you and Laxus were in bed, and it wasn't under the window like it was supposed to be, but all the way across the room."

"And something about you being naked, and then a fish," Mira added.

"Yeah," she said absently as she glared at her best friend.  _I'm gonna kill him…_

"So, come on," Cana whispered, fully intending on keeping that fling with Elfman under wraps for as long as humanly possible since neither of them were entirely sober at the time… and Elfman doesn't want to incur Gildarts' wrath for 'sullying his daughter's virtue' or something like that. "What's up? I need details..."

Lucy sighed and kept her narrowed gaze on Natsu while she said, "I'll tell you in a minute… Be right back."

Cana and Mira watched with amusement and a little bit of horror as Lucy ran over and tackled Natsu to the floor and punched him in the head. The doors to the guild opened to reveal Laxus walking in, and then he paused when he saw the petite blonde wailing on the Fire Dragon Slayer. Everyone's attention was so focused on Lucy—except for the Card and Take Over mages—that it was surprising to see Laxus stride over to them and pick Lucy up around the waist before throwing her over his shoulder.

"Put me down, Sparky!" Lucy yelled as she squirmed in his grasp.

Once they were back at the bar, Laxus carefully lowered the feisty blonde to her feet and swooped down to claim her lips with his. He smirked when she melted into him with a soft moan, and he ignored the catcalls of the guild when he pulled her flush against his chest, with one hand gently cupping the back of her neck and the other smoothing over the stars on her lower back. When he finally let her lips go, Lucy was completely dazed out and smiling lazily up at him. "Blondie, don't call me Sparky," he whispered with a smirk.

"I thought I told you not to call me Blondie," she retorted.

Before he could say anything back, Makarov's voice boomed across the guild from the second floor. "LAXUS!" Makarov bellowed, looking down at the bar where his grandson was pinning Lucy with a devious grin on his face. He watched as both of the blondes sheepishly turned to look up at him, and raised an eyebrow at Laxus in question.

Laxus rolled his eyes at his grandfather and started to pull away, but Mira frowned and turned to glare up at Makarov. "Master, you leave them alone this instant!"

"But—"

"Yeah, pretty sure Lucy's got a handle on the situation," Cana interjected. "I mean, she handled herself pretty well on that pole last night."

"CANA!" Lucy screeched.

Mira giggled and added, "From what I can tell, it was more than one pole."

"Mira, not you too!"

Makarov stared at the blushing Celestial mage, then his eyes shot over to the stage where an iron pole had been left from the night before. His eyes widened, and he looked back over to Laxus who was fighting to hold back his laughter. Their eyes met and he saw Laxus' grin widen in a way that meant only one thing… The women were telling the truth.

"This morning, too," Laxus interjected, chuckling when Lucy froze in place and gaped at him. "Okay, and this afternoon…"

Mira paused in her standard polishing of glasses with the tell-tale twinkle in her eyes that everyone knew would lead to one thing…

"LUCE!" Natsu bellowed, "The hell was that for?!"

Lucy shook herself from her stupor and leaned around Laxus without trying to break from his grasp, and frowned. "That was for telling these two chatty Cathy's that you saw me and Laxus in bed, and that it was pushed all the way across the room!" she shouted back, not even realizing the conversation wasn't private in the slightest, or that the guild went completely silent.

"I still don't get why you moved it," Natsu replied. "Or why your room smelled weird… Besides, why would you only move the bed if you were going to rearrange your room?"

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Lucy screeched.

"What?" Natsu asked, grinning widely and throwing a hand behind his head to discreetly rub the knot that was forming there. "Laxus said he helped you move it, and—"

"Oh my god… kill me now," Lucy muttered, her agitation at how clueless her best friend could be reaching an all-time high. "WE HAD SEX, NATSU!" she yelled, "Laxus here fucked me so hard that he pushed the bed ac—" Lucy stopped mid-sentence and blushed an unnatural shade of red when she remembered that they were in the guild…

Mira's mind was whirling with image after image of all the wonderfully dirty things that could have happened while hearts starting pounding in her eyes. She grinned and started swaying back and forth while clasping her hands together and bringing them to her chest. "OH MAVIS!" she squealed, "LITTLE BROWN-EYED LIGHTNING BABIES!"

Mira's outburst brought the rest of the guild back to their senses, and the noise level greatly increased since they all had some new gossip to talk about. Although, there were several members—like Macao, Gildarts, Freed, and Makarov—that were frantically searching for tissues to quell their raging nosebleeds from the mental picture Lucy had given them.

"Strike that… Kill me five minutes ago," Lucy whispered, visibly shuddering at the crazed look Mira was giving her that seemed to say  _'You'll have those babies regardless of how little sense it makes… Or I'll steal your ovaries and do it myself'_.

When Lucy's eyes widened more than he'd thought humanly possible, Laxus couldn't help but let out a loud, booming laugh while he pulled her into his chest.

"Hey, don't you laugh at me!" Lucy yelled, smacking Laxus in the back of the head. Yet again, she squawked when he instantly returned to favor before smirking down at her. "Ass."

"Tease," Laxus answered with a soft smile. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, his smile becoming a full-on grin when she shivered at the contact, "And you're all mine."

"Damn right," Lucy said happily while her arms wrapped lightly around his neck. "And don't you forget it."

_**.The End.** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Lucy strips to is "Nasty Naughty Boy" by Christina Aguilera (youtube.com/watch?v=xfXEBFrOCw8)


End file.
